Blue Eyes
by Mrs.DerekHale13
Summary: Gracie Clark moves to Beacon Hills with her Aunt and younger sister. Unknown to her there have been strange murders happening all over town. What happens when she meets Stiles and Scott?
1. Welcome to Beacon Hills High

Disclaimer- I do not own anything besides my OC...( Though I _wished _I owned Derek)

_Fear_.

That was running through my mind, it was all I heard with every step I took.

_You're afraid_.

I knew that voice in the back of my head was telling me the truth as I felt my hands start to shake as I reached the front doors of the new school. _Beacon Hills High_, that's what the sign read. I cringed as I heard a familiar laugh. My sister, like the social butterfly she is, was already making friends.

_You're jealous_.

I shook my head trying to get the voice to stop. And if you are wondering, no, I'm not crazy. But again I knew the voice was right. I often asked my self "Why wasn't I able to be social like that? Why couldn't I make friends?"

I took a deep breath while pulling open the heavy metal doors. I felt like an outcast already with all their eyes on me, staring, trying to figure out who I was and if I was threat to that given persons status. Walking in to the office was easier when people turned back to talk to their friends.

The secretary looked nice enough as I walked in the door. "Can I help you dear?" She smiled in my direction. "My name is Gracie Clark, I'm new here." "Oh! Yes, I have your schedule right here!" She handed me my schedule before telling me to have a nice day and turning back to her computer.

As I walked out of the office I noticed the halls were all empty. _Weird, I didn't even hear the bell ring_. I thought to myself as I continued walking down the hall to my last class of the day considering I just got my stuff. **Chemistry-Room 198** is what the paper said.

Walking to my locker instead I decided to put the books I need in my bag and put the unnecessary stuff in my locker. Walking to class was easy. Entering the room, now that was a completely different story.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me as I walked up to the teacher. I handed him my late pass and he told me to sit in the far left corner. _Figures, no one sits there_. I sat down and he began the lesson again. I looked at the clock to see that I only had 30 minutes left of the period anyway so I started doodling in my notebook.

I sat next to a weird looking kid with a buzz cut. By the way he waved at me I could tell he was going to be a test on my patience. I awkwardly smiled back with a small wave in his general direction.

_Welcome to hell._


	2. New Friends I guess?

Disclaimer- I own nada... except my oc's.

Walking down the hallway I heard my sister and I weren't the only new girls. Another girl, Allison, was new also. Luckily she was taking most of the attention of the student body, outside of my classes anyway.

Walking to my locker I seen the weird kid that waved at me. He was talking to another boy with dark brown curly hair and tan skin. My locker was next to his. As I was unlocking my locker the buzz-cut kid seen me and walked around his oblivious friend to stand next to me, leaning against the locker next to mine. He was about to say something when my little sister came bouncing over perfect curls and everything.

"Hey!" She said. I noticed she was with the new girl and a strawberry blonde girl who was holding hands with another blonde boy.

"What's up?" I questioned, wondering what she was doing over here.

Just coming to see how your day is going so far."

"Oh well, its cool."

"Awesome! Hey, meet my new friends" she pointed to each as she said their names, "this is Allison, Lydia, and Jackson." She smiled

"Nice to meet you guys." I smiled back.

Lydia flipped her hair and gave me a very fake but pretty convincing smile while Jackson just nodded his head.

"Where are your friends?" She questioned looking around.

'Well truth is I'm kind of a loner I don't have friends right now..' Yeah OK so I was totally not gonna tell her that.

I looked next to me to see the weird kid standing there still, obviously eavesdropping.

"Uh, they are next to me." I said turning around and pointing at the weird kid and curly haired one.

"Go on and introduce yourselves" I told them while smiling.

"I'm stiles" The buzzed cut one introduced himself and seeing as his friend had trouble talking he introduced him as well, "and this is Scott" he said while motioning over to him.

So weird name for a weird kid OK, that's cool.

OK I am sooo sorry! Next chapter will be longer and Derek will make an appearance! Thanks for reading though!(:


End file.
